


Who dies in the end?

by j_essyeap



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, so not gonna tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_essyeap/pseuds/j_essyeap
Summary: Someone dies in the end. Can you tell me who it is?





	Who dies in the end?

Her hand didn’t waver.

This was it. It was the last day of their story. It was the last day of their lives together.

They had been playing this game for over a decade, now. They had been enemies, they had been friends, they had worked together, they had been lovers. They definitively, definitively had been through worst weather. Nevertheless, today would be the day that everything would change.

Her hand didn’t waver. Not even for a second. The knife in her hand, a soothing, grounding artifact, but not quite. It was more like a flowing mechanism, keeping her from falling all the way through a hole she knew, unfortunately, too well. But her hands didn’t waver. Not even for a millisecond, for her mind was in such a place, where not even the same old doubts could reach.

She was thinking of them. And the first time they saw each other. The first time she felt Her smell, the first time she heard Her voice.

She was thinking of Her, the sharp touch of a knife, the fading sounds of the world.

She was thinking of love, the first night they loved each other, the first time she felt Her love.

She also thought about absence, the times she thought she was alone, the times she wished she could had been.

She thought of pain and she thought distrust. She thought of her life before of Her, she thought would she had even missed Her. She thought she would, because She was the one who taught her how to love.

Without a chance of resistance, without a tiny chance to run. She taught her love, she taught Her love. And together they learnt just how it works.

Because they were above the sun, before they learnt just how it works. And they fell for ages, they fell for eons, before they learnt that sometimes, it doesn’t matter how you love, if you don’t know just how to trust.

They fell for ages, and then for eons, and they began to understand the fine line where they had stood was not made to hold their weight. Love and hate don’t go that well, even though they feel quite similar. And the fall leads you to hell.

They’ve been through war, they’ve been through peace, they’ve been through all this shit and this does not mean that her hands waver, when She looks right in her face.

And Eve does not stand a chance, because she can’t control her hands, when they go up and then go down, and blood sprays right in her face.

She’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess, sorry?  
I was about to sleep and this just came to me, so yeah, it's not actually on me, but yeah. it is what it is. I guess it's kinda of a poem? maybe? it definitively had a rhythm in my head. idk  
sorry bout any mistakes, i'm really sleepy rn and english is not my first language. Hope you like it. Oh, who you thought was  
the one with the knife before the last paragraph?  
I think in the end of the series, one of them will die, even though i'd rather they didn't . so i kinda tried to make it less worst, because here at least they tried before someone died? or worse because it sounds like they had been through a really tough relationship? idk, tell me what you think of this, i'm certainly lost


End file.
